


Perils of Sharing a Bed Between Three People

by SleepingDragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, amusing nonsense in second, hurt comfort in first chapter, the perils of sharing a bed with both your partners, used the dancestor names for the ancestors, warnings: mentions of shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: A tale of nightmares and sharing a too small bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchlessvermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/gifts).



> For muchlessvermillion, who wanted the First Triad, with some dealing with trauma which made me think of nightmares and the complexity of bed sharing when you have more than one partner. I really enjoyed writing this and I have this whole giant list of headcanons for this universe that I wasn't able to fit into this particular story. I'll probably end up writing more for them. But in the meantime, I hope you like this.

They all have nightmares. It’s hard not to, doing what they do, living through what they did. It’s also hard not to wake each other up, even with the bigger bed, given the way Kankri thrashes in a nightmare. So when Meulin gets smacked in the face by a flailing hand, she immediately knows what’s going on. She tries to sit up, only to find Mituna’s arm around her from the other side. She carefully wiggles out from under his arm; if she can take care of Kankri without waking Mituna, she’d do it. Kankri flails again, and Meulin blocks it from hitting her, but is careful not to actually grab his arm, not wanting him to feel trapped. She gently shakes his shoulder and murmurs “Kankri, wake up, it’s just a dream.” She tries to toe the line between loud enough for Kankri to hear, but not wake up Mituna.  


Mituna stirs beside her, and Meulin lets out a quiet curse. Oops.  


“What’th going on?” Mituna says, still mostly asleep.  


“Kankri’s having a nightmare,” she replies. 

If there was a chance of Mituna going back to sleep, it’s gone now. He sits up, leaning over Meulin’s legs to get to Kankri. “Hey, KK,” he says, louder than Meulin had. When that doesn’t work, he pokes at Kankri’s side. “KK, come on, it’s not real.” 

Whether it was the poking or the use of the familiar nickname, it seems enough to snap Kankri out of it. His wide eyes roam the room, looking for whatever monster had plagued his dreams, before landing on Meulin and then Mituna. “Just a dream,” he says, as if to reassure himself. 

“Just a dream,” Meulin repeats, putting a hand on his back and rubbing in circles. He leans into her touch before reaching out and grabbing Mituna’s hand

After a few moments, Meulin breaks the silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"  


Kankri nods, but remains quiet for a heartbeat or two, seeming to gather himself. "We were at a protest, I think.” He pauses. “It honestly didn't make a lot of sense, but that didn’t stop it from being fucking terrifying."  


Meulin nods. She’s had dreams like that before, where nothing made sense once you woke up, but the feelings were stayed long after.  


"But then there were gunshots and police everywhere and I couldn't find either of you. People were running and screaming. Everything was so loud, and you were gone, there was so much blood and I didn’t know where you were or if it was yours, and-” Kankri was starting to hyperventilate.  


“Hey, no, we’re okay. I’m okay, Mituna’s okay, you’re okay. It didn’t happen,” Meulin says. Kankri was still breathing entirely too fast, and his eyes were starting to water. “Just breathe with me, okay?” She exaggerates her breathing so Kankri could try to match it. Slowly, his breathing returns to normal, and Meulin kisses his forehead.  


They don’t press further for details. If Kankri wanted to elaborate, they would listen, but neither wanted to force him into it.  


"Wanna switch?" Mituna asks.  


"Yeah."  


Mituna crawls over their legs, so he's on the other side and Kankri can scoot over into the middle. Mituna and Meulin make eye contact over Kankri's head before wrapping him up in their arms.  


"We're here. Everything's okay." They don't say it can't happen, because they all know it could. But they're safe now, and that's what matters.  


Eventually, they coax Kankri back to lying down, curled up between them.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kankri arrives home, he’s greeted by silence. No Meulin dancing in the kitchen, humming along to the radio while she cooks, no Mituna yelling at a video game, or furiously coding in the living room. “Hello?” he calls into the entry room. They should be home at this time. Mituna worked from home, so he spent much of his time here. Although it wasn’t uncommon for Meulin to go on a run around now, it was raining, and he knows her well enough to know running in the rain was not something she’d like. Besides, even if she was running, there was no way Mituna would go along. The quiet’s eerie enough that he jumps at his phone buzzing.  


TA: iin the bedroom  


Well. Okay then. He makes his way to the shared bedroom, and pushes the door open, wincing at the creaky hinges. He really needed to get that fixed…. Pushing that thought aside, he moves into the room, only to stop in confusion.  


“What are you doing?” Kankri asks.  


Mituna looks up from his position on the floor, next to the bed, and shrugs. “Coding.”  


“That doesn’t explain why you’re on the floor,” Kankri says, rolling his eyes.  


Mituna points up at the bed, Kankri looks over and snorts. Their wife, Meulin, is sprawled out over the bed. And when he said sprawled, he meant it. She had clearly started off on one side of the bed, but at some point, her legs had scooted over to the other side, so she’s spread over the bed diagonally. To make matters worse, one of her arms was flung out. All in all, she was managing to take up a good 75% of the queen sized mattress.  


"We were taking a nap and she ended up shoving me off the bed," Mituna says.  


"I'm sure she didn't actually shove you off."  


"Then why did I end up on the floor?"  


"Poor balance?" Kankri suggests, smirking.  


"Oh, shut up. It’s not my fault she apparently grows in her sleep.”  


Kankri sighs. “I do see your point, that our bed is too small for our purposes. But we can hardly afford a bigger bed right now.”  


“But she tries to do it at night, too!” Mituna protests.  


“Money is still a thing that exists at night,” Kankri says.  


“You’re ridiculous.”  


"Just rational." Kankri smirks, and Mituna changes to a slightly different strategy.  


"But you're not on the side she spreads out to, usually! You don't know what she does!"  


"Would it make you feel better if we switched sides? Since she doesn't usually move towards my side?"  


"Yes,” Mituna says immediately. “Lets see you clinging to the edge of the bed at three in the morning.”  


Kankri privately doubted that would happen, but agrees to go along anyway. 

There was no clinging to the edge of the bed in desperation. There was, however, loud, angry screeching at precisely 3:21 am.  
“FUCK!”  


Bolting upright, Meulin looks around in a panic. “What’s going on?”  


“You shoved me off the god forsaken bed like an unwelcome sack of rotten crab, that’s what!” Kankri shouts, paying no heed to the fact it was an ungodly hour.  


“Did I really?” Meulin asks, torn between laughing and apologizing.  


“Yes! Am I or am I not on the fucking floor?”  


Mituna, meanwhile, was laughing his ass off. “I told you! I told you she does this!”  


“At least I don’t snore!” Meulin retorts.  


“....Perhaps we should get a larger bed.”


End file.
